The present invention relates to surgical refractive correction wherein the result is a correction of the normal refraction of the eye to permit improved vision Surgical correction of corneal curvature has been proposed in various forms, such as correction with radial keratotomy, excimer laser, corneal inlays, epikeratophakia, or keratomileusis. In addition, surgical corrections have been disclosed, wherein the correction is achieved by an anterior chamber biconcave implant, in addition to the natural lens (phakic eye). In one example, a biconcave lens, manufactured by Domilens, France, is supported by the chamber angle, which can lead to serious complications such as corneal edema, chronic iridocyclitis or hyphema, generally known as being related to chamber angle supported anterior chamber implant The height of this lens and the biconcave optics add an additional risk of corneal edema and corneal decompensation. In another example, as described in "European Journal Ref. Surgery", Vol. 1, page 41-43, March 1989, a biconcave lens is supported by iris claws (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,440 describes iris claws.). Although such biconcave lenses can provide a high predictability of precalculated refraction, the height of the lens and the biconcavity may be a risk of corneal edema or corneal decompensation in shallow anterior chambers Other examples of prior art implant lenses intended for refractive correction include U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,456 in which the optical body is positioned against the natural lens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,035 in which the optical body is also positioned against the natural lens, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,288 in which the lens is flat inside and supported by the chamber angle.